parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Octopus
This octopus is a common octopus (Octopus vulgaris) The cephalopods (meaning ‘head-footed) are a group of molluscs that contain the octopuses, squid and cuttlefish, and are probably the most intelligent of all invertebrates. They have well-developed heads, with large complex eyes and mouths that feature beak-like jaws. All octopuses have eight tentacle-like arms; indeed ‘octopus’ derives from the Greek for ‘eight-footed’. The common octopus usually measures around 60 centimetres in length, but it can grow up to 1 metre. It is able to change its colour depending on its mood and situation, but individuals are usually greyish-yellow or brownish-green with extensive mottling. They are often very well camouflaged. The body is warty, and the thick arms bear two rows of suckers. Roles * It played Pyro in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) Gallery IMG_7692.JPG|Aquamania (1961) IMG 3150.PNG IMG 4892.PNG|Fish Hooked (1960) IMG 5629.PNG IMG 0138.JPG Octopus Mother.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|LeapFrog Octopus.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Photo232.jpg Alphabet Express Octopus.png Alphabet Train.jpg Screenshot 20180418-164257.png|The Jungle Bunch 99028C48-25EA-4425-A126-0AF289F3C8F8.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Octopus Elephant.png Alphabet Express Elephants.png My Elephant Pal.gif Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Horse Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Moose Newt Octopus Pig Quail Rabbit Snake Tiger Unicorn Vultures Worm X-ray Fish Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Octopus Playing Piano.jpg Octopus Playing Saxophone.png Common-octopus-swimming.jpg Elephantopus.jpg O1.png ox-tales-s01e005-octopus.jpg Ox-tales-s01e026-octopus.jpg Ox-tales-s01e038-octopus.jpg Ox-tales-s01e085-octopus.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-octopus.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-octopus-and-squid.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-octopus.jpg Stanley-charades-animals.png Star meets Common Octopus.png Stanley ocean animals02.png Europe-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Octopus reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Octopus-small-fry.jpg|Small Fry (1939) Dark-slate-grey-octopus-from-bamse.jpg IMG_0082.jpg P9950769.JPG DSC02207.JPG DSC_0071.JPG DSC_0068 octopus.JPG P9900322.JPG Blue Octopus ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Screenshot_20180624-114552_2.png IMG_0295.jpg AAA3F044-8A31-4A3E-961F-2E2E7D8CF6D0.jpeg 0DD36807-DDF7-43B7-B58B-C972AA2C40D2.jpeg Octopus wtpk.png Books DSC 4896dhfg.jpg IMG 0052fdxgvc.JPG IMG_0062.jpg E5A578AE-7B85-4978-BB12-89ED0334F8A6.jpeg 0BA16654-68E9-47F9-A74A-928B0F62C42A.jpeg 65BF964C-1333-4782-9AE1-1A229FD6A41C.jpeg 683614BF-D12F-4FF2-8B8D-355B54836D82.jpeg 4D29F90D-1B51-4CCB-BA54-D293A6457EDD.jpeg 8FBDA9BD-A3FB-449F-834E-F6E9684B7F53.jpeg 506703B9-F230-47B4-8E26-9EEA77F8031E.jpeg 6F4EAFF2-DEDA-466C-8501-8CAA03DFFE18.jpeg 74738A7D-4AF3-43B0-A5EF-1A8F7AAF78B1.jpeg 8150E61C-8250-46CF-BD2C-184CBD4C5B43.jpeg 1FA6FD5E-EE10-4599-B1AA-E59EE9BC635E.jpeg F5186207-AF25-4BE9-8621-5630C107276D.jpeg 54E49CA7-76F0-4B3B-A5E3-A1BFC0325699.jpeg 2E876F71-88A3-48DD-B6E7-2A80C0E0FB41.jpeg 4C2968E6-044E-4A58-9D55-B000358C7D61.jpeg 1E05EDD9-3ACD-4684-848B-B20247730837.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Octopus Category:Mollusks Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Lilo & Stitch Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:The blue planet animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Incredible Sea Creatures Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Undersea Creatures Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Animal Planet Joke Book Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals